


Playmates

by heartofsnark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Crowley has a hellhound fuck you, Dom Crowley (Supernatural), He calls you pet but it's not really pet play, Hellhounds, Humiliation, Knotting, Leashes, Monster Rape, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Beta Read, Other, Teratophillia, beastiality, gender neutral reader, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofsnark/pseuds/heartofsnark
Summary: You're a shitty hunter who just ran into the King of Hell. Congrats, you're fucked, in more ways than one.(By a hellhound.)





	Playmates

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a porn donation that literally only me and the person I submitted it to saw. I never posted it because I'm more than a little embarrassed. But, I don't want it to rot on my computer forever, so here you go. My first post on A03, ever, is hellhound rape. So...burning in hell for all eternity, confirmed. I'm so scared to post this.

Your ass hits the ground as you stumble backwards, Crowley starts to inch closer. His movements are slow and methodical, reminding you of a predator stalking its prey. You’re frozen in place, you’re heart pounding in your chest. 

“Now, what do we have here?” he says, voice low and gravelly. 

You jolt into action, jumping up and turning on your heels. Running away isn’t your proudest move, but pride means nothing if you’re dead. You move as fast as you can. You’re already racing heart beating even harder. You’re breaths quick and panicked. The need to get away overwhelming all rational thought. 

It’s all for nothing though, hands grab you before you can make it too far, yanking you back against his chest. A hand covers your mouth and his other arms wraps around you, pinning your arms to your sides. 

“Did you really think you could get away, darling?” his mouth is by your ear, warm breath washing over your skin and creating goosebumps. 

You start to kick your legs, the last line of defense you seem to have. You’re force down onto the ground, face first into the dirt. A knee presses into your lower back, keeping you down, the hand that was on your mouth is now clamped down on the back of your neck. You’re barely able to turn your head to the side, just so you can breathe. You watch as his other hand raises, fingers posed to snap. Your eyes close, this is it, he’s going to kill you. You can’t help the tears running down your face or the whimpers you let out. You hear the snap and wait for death, but it doesn’t come. 

Instead, the warm damp ground underneath you turns into cold concrete; you take the chance and open your eyes. Your heart sinks, it’s a cemented dungeon, because of course it is. Why on earth would he just kill you in an instant, when he could drag it out? You can’t help but let out a whine, your hopes of a quick death being dashed. Your tears comes quicker, you’re on the verge of flat out sobbing. 

“Aww, poor little hunter,” his hand runs up your neck and into your hair, stroking your head, “are you scared?”

With a small sob, you nod your head yes, hoping for a moment that he’ll have some mercy on you. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to kill you, well, not right away.”

You close your eyes again, more sobs escaping you, this isn’t what you wanted. You wanted to be a powerful badass hunter, not some poor victim sobbing in the king of hells torture chamber. You can hear him give a small chuckle because he snaps his fingers again.

You’re arms are wrenched back by an invisible force, rope now binding them behind your back. Crowley gets up taking his weight off your body. You don’t move despite this, scared of what he’ll do. 

“That should make you a bit easier to deal with, now, on your knees.”

You scramble to obey, propping yourself up on your knees, trying to steady your breathing as you look around the dungeon more closely. You need to get a hold of yourself, crying isn’t going to get you out of here. Crowley walks in front of you, a smirk across his face. He snaps his fingers again, a leather collar and leash appearing in his hand. 

“See, I’m not that mean, I even got a present for you, pet,” he walks closer and puts the collar on you, you know he could snap his fingers and have it in place. He’s taunting you, he finishes fastening it and barely slips two fingers between the collar and your throat, “Perfect fit.”

He hooks the leash onto the ring on the front, he takes a couple steps back with the leash in his hand. His smirk widens and he pulls on the leash. You topple over, your balance already off, your face hitting the concrete and your ass up in the air from trying to stay on your knees. He chuckles a bit and you try to steel yourself; you’re a hunter damn it. A bad one it seems, but a hunter nonetheless. You’ve already cried your tears and you need to stay collected, now. You force yourself back up, not wanting to be face down and ass up for much longer. 

“Hmm, something still isn’t quite right...oh, of course,” he snaps his fingers and all your clothes evaporate, “pets don’t get clothes.”

Goosebumps cover your skin as you feel a new chill against your body, you’re completely exposed and you can’t hide anything. You ignore the urge to drop your head, you can feel yourself flushing, but you can’t show weakness. Not anymore anyway. 

“Aww, no more tears?” he asks, moving closer putting a hand on your cheek.

You bite back the urge to curse or scream; you know it’s better not to speak, it will only encourage him or worse, piss him off. His smirk doesn’t falter and his hand starts to slide down. Your entire body tenses as his finger brush a nipple and inch down lower; he isn’t really going to... As he starts to near your crotch, you jump back with a start. Your calm and collected facade going out the window. He laughs as you flop backwards, ending up on your ass. 

“You don’t want me to touch you?” 

You shake your head no, not thinking about the consequences, tears are starting to well up again. Your heart starting to pound and your breathing becoming more rapid as he starts to come closer. You attempt to scramble backwards but he pulls on the leash, shortening the distance instead. He raises a foot and pushes it down on your chest, forcing you to lie back as he stand over you. He doesn’t put his full weight into it, but the force of it makes it harder to breath. You’re crying again, even worse than before. 

“You know what, I think you have a point,” he speaks staring down at you, “I shouldn’t be touching you, it’s not fair is it. Not when my other pets have gone without for so long.”

A growl sounds out throughout the room and you whimper, hell hounds. You starts struggling, trying to throw him off of you. Tears are streaming down your face, you heart going crazy, and you can’t seem to get enough air. You need to get out, you need a way out. He doesn’t waver, just watching you squirm and writhe under his foot. The growl is getting louder, it’s getting closer but you can’t see it, it could be anywhere just waiting for the go ahead to tear you apart. You start begging him not to, the words no and please are the only ones you can get out. Crowley laughs, again. 

“You really are a pathetic excuse for a hunter, aren’t you?”

He pulls his foot off your chest and you try to jolt upward, but a pull on you leash just send you toppling back over. 

“Not so quick, back on your knees,” he commands with another pull. 

You barely manage to scramble onto your knees again, the sounding of growls seems to move around you. Like the hellhound is circling you, but the sound seems to stop moving around the room. It stays behind you and you can feel hot breath across your backside. Crowley kneels down in front of you, speaking to you eye to eye.

“I know you can’t see him, but trust me, he’s very excited to meet you, aren’t you boy?” he says the last part over your shoulder and you hear a gruff barking sound, “Now, face down ass up,” he makes another demand as he stands back up.

You whimper and press your face down onto the ground, closing your eyes as tears continue to run down your face.

“Go on boy, have some fun with my newest pet.”

You wait for it, for teeth and claws to tear into you. But instead, something presses against you, softly. Over your own sobs, you can faintly hear a sniffing sound. Something wet then trails up you, a tongue. The hellhound licks at you. Slowly, at first then it quickens, it’s odd and a soft sound escapes your throat. Its tongue just barely enters you and you yelp. 

“See, my pets can play nice, but I think it’s time he breaks you in, don’t you think so boy?”

The hellhound’s mouth pulls away, then claws are on your back, digging into your skin. Everything tenses and you feel something stiff prodding at you. You tense at the realization, it’s mounting you. You attempt to squirm away but you’re trapped. It’s weight keeping you in place. The hellhound’s dick is pressing into you. It’s huge and it begins to stretch you wide, ridge brushing and teasing at nerves deep inside of you. You whimper and squirm as it goes deeper. It keeps going, penetrating; deeper and deeper. You swear you can feel it in your fucking throat. That’s when you feel something even bigger that’s not inside you, yet, just brushing against you. 

“Aw, isn’t that sweet, his knot’s already all swelled up for you.”

You just let loose a new sound as the cock pulls out just to thrust back in. It doesn’t take long before the hellhound begin thrusting recklessly, the movements forceful enough to shake your entire body. It pounds into you harshly, it feels like its dick is going to rip you in half and you know you haven’t even taken all of it. The knot that keeps pushing against you, but never entering is a constant reminder of this. Your entire body is flushed and you can feel a familiar bubble building up in your gut, your toes are curled. No, no, you can’t cum from this. Your body is betraying you, reacting to the unwanted stimulation. You know it can’t be helped, but it just feels wrong. The idea that you could cum from this. 

“You’re going to cum aren’t you,” Crowley says and you close your eyes tightly, “how pathetic, you’re stuffed full of hellhound cock and you enjoy it, don’t you?”

You keep your head down, whimpers and sobs the only sounds coming from you. You’re so painfully full and stretched wide. 

“Don’t you?” 

The hellhound is fucking into you even harder, the knot threatening to enter you with each harsh thrust. 

“Answer me!”

“Yes,” you scream out as the knot pushes inside and you stretches you so impossibly wide. You entire body tenses and you clench around the intrusion, orgasm hitting you hard as you scream. The hound tries to thrust again, but the knot is lodged tight inside you, not allowing it to move, a loud howl fills the room. Hot cum pumps into you and a warm weight relaxes on top of you, the steady flood of seed still filling you up. Soft licks tickle you upper back, almost like the hellhound is trying to comfort you while it slowly fills you with it’s load. 

“You better get comfortable, the knot won’t deflate until he’s emptied his balls and, well, it’s been a while.”

You’re overloaded with cum, even with such a tight seal of the knot it’s begun to leak out, coating you inside and out and it hasn’t showed any signs of slowing down. 

“Don’t worry though, once he’s done I have plenty more hounds that are just begging for a new playmate.”

Somewhere across the room, you hear a growl.


End file.
